


Never Let You Go

by shxfters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted House, M/M, a lil bit of JeanMarco, so graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxfters/pseuds/shxfters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein never thought that one night in a haunted house would change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Another forewarning but this fic is very graphic! I recommend that you don't read this if you don't like graphic depictions of blood or violence. Other than that happy reading!

Jean Kirschtein never imagined things would be so fucking messed up.

 

October 31, 2014 8 p.m.

 

Jean thought this idea was fucking stupid. Marco and a few other friends were dragging him along to a haunted house. The haunted house was in the middle of the woods and looked like some generic place right out of a horror movie. Jean didn’t believe in curses or ghosts or any of that bullshit. He had just showed up because Marco had asked him to. He had a secret crush on Marco – not that Jean would ever confess to anyone. 

When he had arrived at the haunted house, he saw the freckled face that he loved to see so often. Marco smiled at Jean’s arrival and the two sat down on the steps as they waited for their other friends. The two chatted about how stupid the house was going to be when wood creaked behind them. Marco nearly jumped out of his jeans, he was so surprised and Jean cackled as his best friend turned as red as a tomato. 

A few minutes later, Jean and Marco’s friends walked out of the forest and into the clearing where the haunted house was. Sasha, Connie, and Armin greeted the two and discussed the plans for the night.

“Alright guys, were going to stay in the house until midnight got it! If anyone chickens out they have to pay for dinner tomorrow.” Connie said anxious to get into the house.

Armin bit his nails a little bit and shivered, the cold October wind beating down on the house making it creak. To Jean, Armin looked like the type to chicken out and leave first. He didn’t know Armin very well because he was Marco’s friend whereas he knew Connie and Sasha better.

The group proceeded to enter the house, all of them a bit spooked of their surroundings. When they entered they brought to a large foyer with and massive staircase in the middle of it. Above them hung a large chandelier about the size of a small sofa. The floors were covered with dust and cobwebs hung in the doorways to the right and left of them. All of the sudden, the chandelier flickered on. 

Everyone froze staring at what had just happened. The doors slammed shut behind them causing everyone in the group to jump. Jean and Marco tried to open up the door but it wouldn’t budge.

“Aw, you guys already chickening out?” Connie mocked.

“Yes, because there is obviously something fucking wrong with this place.” Jean argued.

“Y-yeah g-guys I w-wanna leave too.” Armin said shivering from fear. 

The house moaned once more and in front of them appeared a table. Seated behind the table was a girl, about their age who was glowing a bright blue.

“The prophecy foretold that on All Hallows Eve, in the second millennium, the fourteenth year, an accused witch would enact her revenge. This witch was accused and hung in the Trials and vowed to take a virgin, a teacher, a hunter, and a healer. Every hour until midnight one of you will be taken. Yet there are five of you? Looks like someone shall be leaving this house alive. Hehe HAHAHAHAHAHA!” the spirit cackled. 

She rose up into the air, her head doing a 360-degree turn and disappearing into nothingness. No one spoke. The fall air blew through the house giving everyone the chills. 

“Guys. What time is it.” Sasha muttered. 

Everyone whipped their phones out and checked the time. 8:30. Jean sighed, sort of relieved. That meant that they had thirty minutes to try to escape. And none of their phones had signal. The words of the ghost echoed in Jean’s head taunting him, scaring him even more. 

 

October 31, 2014 8:59 p.m.

 

The group had struggled for a way to escape. They tried the front door again but it wouldn’t open. They tried breaking the windows but it was if they were made of Maxi-glass. Jean had almost given up all hope. There was a small shred left though. He definitely wasn’t a virgin, he had never taught or healed someone in his life, and hunting was never something he got to try. Maybe he would try it. If he got to leave this house alive.

Suddenly, the house began to shake. The group held hands to avoid falling down, seeing as there was nothing to grasp onto. Everyone knew it was time. One of them was about to die. Out of the other rooms, floating red orbs entered. They surrounded the group leaving them cornered. 

“FIRST, A VIRGIN MUST BE SACRIFICED.” A loud, old voice screeched.

The red orbs began closing in on the group getting closer and closer. The red orbs went for their hands burning them. Jean let go of Marco and Armin’s hands and the three fell to the ground. Connie was slowly being lifted above the ground, the red orbs carrying him in a vertical fashion. Sasha was still holding Connie’s hand crying, sobbing, as they were lifted higher and higher. At one point, Sasha had lost her grip and began falling to the floor. Marco caught her before she could make contact with the ground. 

The red orbs still held Connie high above the floor and he began nearing the high ceiling. The red orbs then disappeared dropping Connie to his death. Jean and the others tried to move but were somehow stuck in place but some paranormal force. Connie fell and when he hit the floor a cracking sound echoed through the house. What followed was the hardest thing to believe. A large boulder appeared near the ceiling above Connie, being held up by the red orbs. The orbs disappeared leaving the rock to drop. Sasha screamed out Connie’s name, the rest of us either crying or looking down so we didn’t have to see our friends demise. Blood was splattered across the floor; the sight of what was once Connie was unbearable. 

Sasha’s screams were heard throughout the house even if she was doing it into Marco’s chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes; the only noise was sniffling. There was no way to comfort any of them, knowing that one of them would be next. None of them could stand to stay in that room, so they moved to one of the rooms on that floor. They found the library and decided upon staying there. 

 

October 31, 2014 9:59

 

Once the next hour was almost up, the house began to shake again. 

“NEXT, A TEACHER WILL BE TAUGHT THE MEANING OF SACRIFICE.”

Books began to fall off the shelves due to the intense shaking of the house. All of their eyes began to water up, all of them wondering who would be the next to go. More and more of the book fell of the shelves. They started piling up and shuttering as the pages of the books fell out of them. The pages began to float and spiral up into a tornado like figure. It spun and spun, making a beeline straight for Armin. Armin’s blue eyes welled up with tears. Marco held on to him hoping to protect him from his quick approaching death. 

To no avail the tornado of pages sucked Armin out of Marco’s arms, taking him into the air, surrounded by the pages. They began wrapping themselves around him almost as if they were trying to mummify him. The last spot to be covered was his face and all the three could see was the look of horror in his bright blue eyes. He screamed once more before the pages enveloped his face and went down his throat, suffocating him.

As Jean, Marco, and Sasha fled the room, all they could here was the crushing of what sounded like bones and blood dripping. They passed where Connie had passed away and entered the kitchen. The three sat distraught on the floor, astonished by what a night it had been. Jean couldn’t believe this series events was actually unfolding. Jean knew what he had to do, but he wasn’t ready. If he were to never escape this place, he would have to confess his true feelings to Marco. Even though, he didn’t want to do something like that in front of Sasha, one of his best friends. He decided that she wouldn’t get on him too much seeing as this was their end.

 

October 31, 2014 10:40 p.m.

 

As the clock dangerously ticked closer to the top of the next hour, Jean began hearing whispering. 

“Go to the roof.” Whispered a manly voice.

“It shall be your escape.” Squeaked a softer, feminine sounding voice. “Please trust us.”

Jean thought he was going crazy. There was no way that ghosts were trying to help them. All the ones they had encountered had been assisting that witch that was seeking revenge. 

 

October 31, 2014 10:59 p.m.

 

Yet another hour was up and the witch’s voice bellowed through the halls.

“NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE HUNTER TO BE HUNTED.”

Sasha screamed and ran out of the room. Jean had forgotten that Sasha’s family was very avid hunters. Him and Marco chased after Sasha until they entered the foyer where they had entered. They hadn’t even seen it happen but above them Sasha hung from the chandelier, a noose around her neck. It seemed as if she had passed out but she would be gone soon enough. Jean just sat on the ground. He didn’t know what to do. Him and Marco could go up to the roof and try to escape just as the spirits said.

“M-marco.” His friend cocked his head up. His eyes had bags under them, his freckles looking like pen marks on his extremely pale skin. “Earlier… I heard voices. They s-said go to the roof. T-they said we could escape.”

Marco smiled at him. Not a joyful smile but a comforting smile. “We might as well try.” He sighed. “Anyways it’s either you or me next.”

We began to make our way up the grand staircase, each stair creaking under our weight.

“M-marco. I need to tell you something.” I muttered through my chattering teeth. 

“What is it Jean?” He said with a worried look.

“I-I really like you, Marco. Like not even like a friend. Like love almost.”

Marco looked a bit a taken back by what Jean had said but then he smiled. “Jean, I really like you too. And I’m glad you mentioned it. I was going to tell you when we reached the roof.”

Jean was in shock that they had both felt this way about each other. He wondered how long the two of them had withheld their feelings from each other. He just couldn’t fathom the fact that this was actually happening. They had just confessed their love to each other and now one of them was going to die. 

Marco tackled him with a hug and Jean returned it with equal strength. They held each other for a few moments. Jean could’ve sworn the house was so quiet he could hear Marco’s beating heart. The pair then made their way up to the roof by taking another flight of stairs. 

 

October 31, 2014 11: 45 p.m.

 

When Jean and Marco reached the roof, two ghosts greeted them, one a male, one a female. They were glowing gold and they both had warm expressions on their face. They wore a weird sort of uniform with an overlapping wing emblem. They both had blades in what looked like a scabbard. As Jean and Marco approached them, holding each other’s hands, the female spoke up.

“Thank you for coming. I’m sorry for your losses but you must hurry. The witch is about to take her final victim and it looks as if you two want to escape together you must go now. You’ll have to take a ladder down.”

The male nodded to the female’s advice and motioned his hand in the direction of the ladder. All of the sudden, the house began to shake again, a new red spirit appearing on the roof. Due to the shaking of the house, Marco was almost thrown off the edge if the home but he hung from the gutter. Jean struggled to pull Marco up but he was just too heavy for the skinny blonde to pull up. 

“Hurry!” the male spirit yelled. “She’s early and trying to take one of you before you can leave!”

Marco looked down at the ground far below him and then into Jean’s tawny eyes. 

“Jean, I love you and you’ll only be able to escape if I die.”

Jean’s eyes began to water up. No after all this he wouldn’t let Marco take his own life. He tugged more on Marco’s hands and tried to pull him up, barely making any progress.

“Jean, stop. I love you.” Marco said as he loosened his grip. He began to take his fingers off one by one. His eyes were full of tears, which were dripping down his face. And then he fell. He fell slowly with a look of sadness in his eyes. 

And then Jean made the craziest decision of his life. He jumped too. He caught up to Marco in his fall. He grabbed Marco, his sweaty hands making things a bit harder to grip. He held onto Marco’s back. Marco was falling with his back to the ground. Marco tried to push Jean away but his grip was tight.

“I’ll never let you go, Marco.”

Impact.

 

Epilogue

 

April 7, 2015 12 p.m.

 

Marco Bodt never imagined how his life would turn out. He never thought that a haunted house would kill his three friends… and the love of his life. He shivered at the thought of that ill-fated night. Jean had broken the fall for him. 

After falling, Marco had come to, whipping his phone out and calling 911. He couldn’t move but he wanted to. He was petrified, in shock from the fall. He was mostly worried about Jean’s condition. Marco managed to roll off of Jean and check his pulse. There was none. He had gotten certified in CPR and had done it before on his grandma before she got better.

He dragged himself on top of Jean beginning CPR. He even tried out mouth to mouth. “So much for a first kiss.” He thought morbidly. 

Eventually, the ambulance had found their spot in the woods and took over CPR on Jean. They carted us off to the hospital, looking up at the bright ambulance lights as he passed out.

After they were taken to the hospital, the police questioned Marco heavily. Of course, they didn’t believe his story but they did respond to the fact that Connie, Sasha, and Armin were dead inside. Later on, Marco found out no charges were pressed on him. The police told their parents that it was a freak accident that occurred inside the house.

Then at 1:32 a.m. on November 1st, Jean Kirschtein passed away. Marco couldn’t take the pain of losing the one he loved but after many therapy sessions, he was fine. Marco may have been happy again but he was never the same without Jean. 

So there he sat, on Jean’s birthday, in front of his grave. 

“I can’t believe you would’ve been seventeen today. I’m sorry you couldn’t be here with me today.”

But Jean was there. Marco couldn’t see him but Jean was sitting on top of the gravestone, now a ghost. Jean closed his eyes and welcomed the bright light, at peace.

“I love you, Marco.”

Marco could’ve sworn he’d heard Jean’s voice, startled by it.

“I love you too, Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm sorry if I left anyone in the feels... I hope you enjoyed! Also, I am aware that this is the middle of July and this is a halloween fic (.:^_^':.) If you have an questions or comments leave them down in the comments or message on my Tumblr which is shxfters. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
